Friendly Neighborhood Vigilante
by MrNoobishDude
Summary: It's been a year since Spider-Man appeared on the vigilante scene, and the streets of New York have never been safer. But with other heroes running around and super villains arising, Peter Parker will need to use all his wits and will to protect his city and the world. I don't own any of the characters used in the story, they belong to Marvel.


**Friendly Neighborhood Vigilante**

 _Brrrrrrr!_

"Mmmmmm, c'mon man." 16 year old Peter Parker groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, he checked his IPhone 4S to see who had messaged him.

 _7:05 A.M._

 _November 13_ _th_ _, 2013_

 _MJ_

 _Where r u?_

Rubbing his eyes, Peter unlocked his phone and opened his messaging app.

 _At home. About to get ready 4 school._

Placing his phone on his desk, Peter had gotten up from his bed and walked to his closet and grabbed a Midtown High t-shirt and a pair of jeans, tugging on both of those, before putting on his underwear.

"Peter!" His Aunt May called as she opened the door to his room and stood in his doorway. Peter immediately stood guard at his closet door, and placed his foot firmly at the door.

"I'm up May, fine, totally fine! Nothing to see here, just… getting dressed!" Peter awkwardly chuckled trying to prevent his Aunt from going further in his messy room.

"…Okay. I have to go to work at the hospital, so I left you some cash on the island for after school. I'll be back at 7:00 P.M. if I'm lucky. Be back before then." His Aunt told him as she stepped out of his room. Before closing the door she laughed.

"Your underwear go INSIDE your pants buddy."

"Wha-" Peter asked before looking down and seeing that indeed his boxers were over his pants. No wonder he felt like he was wearing to sets of boxers, "Thank you May!"

"No problem!" she called out as she closed the front door of their apartment flat. Peter flung his closet open and breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted his Spider-Man costume in the dark corner of the closet. He tugged off his extra boxers and grabbed his suit and stuffed it into the unused pouch of his backpack.

Tying his shoes, he reached to his right and grabbed his phone to see if MJ messaged him back.

 _MJ_

 _You sure? You might need some rest after the 'hostage situation' last night…_

Peter chuckled as he recalled the events from just a few hours ago. Some idiots in ski masks thought they could hold up a bank near the local park a mile from Peter's patrol route. Peter got in an out before any of the thugs could figure out he was there.

Of course, that didn't stop J. Jonah Jameson from slandering his name, claiming that Spider-Man, ' _Paid the thugs to hold up the store to make him look good.'_

Jerks will be jerks, he supposed.

S.H.I.E.L.D., the Fantastic Four, and The Avengers never had any criticisms directed their way, even the X-Men and Inhumans had more praise than Spidey. He didn't cause an alien invasion, almost level Manhattan with an army of evil mutants, or cause 'terrigenesis' globally. The world really was against him.

After placing the cash in his wallet and grabbing his camera, Peter locked the front door and took the elevator down to the first floor, and began jogging to the nearest subway station. Seeing the line formed at the front counter, Peter took off into the nearest alleyway. Hiding behind the trashcan, he pulled his Spidey suit and quickly put it on.

'Man, I love this part!' he thought as he began to scale the walls with ease, and pulling himself up. Stretching his back, Peter began to run to the edge of the building before leaping and shooting a web line at the nearest building.

"WOOOOOOO HOOOOOO!" Spidey exclaimed as the wind whipped behind him before shooting another web line and swinging with the momentum, flipping after letting go. Using that momentum, he ran on the side of a building and spun around as he fell through the air and shot used both of his web shooters at a crane to swing himself towards the bridge.

Shortly after reaching Queensboro Bridge, he attached himself to one of the trusses of the bridge and pulled his phone from his backpack;

 _7:25 A.M._

 _Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, MJ_

 _ **Gwen**_ _: Make sure you bring the poster board for our science project Harry. We need to make sure we turn it in before the Thanksgiving break._

 _ **Harry**_ _: Don't worry Gwen! I made sure to leave it with Mr. Patillo yesterday so I didn't forget._

 _ **MJ**_ _: You left something in class that wasn't homework? There's a first for everything…_

 _ **Harry**_ _: Ouch MJ. That's harsh, even for you._

 _ **Gwen**_ _: Peter, PLEASE tell me you are coming in today._

Standing sideways on the pillar, Peter began to type a response.

 _ **Peter**_ _: Omw, be there as soon as possible._

He tucked his phone back in his bag and began to swing once again, shooting through the crevices on the trusses of the bridge. Rushing to get to school, Peter began to 'web zip' from point to point, covering ground quickly, and shortly reached Midtown in five minutes.

Swinging from building to building, Spider-Man was nearing his school when his Spider Sense's went off, alerting him of danger. So close to school. Though he shook that thought off as he witnessed a black van speed through the busy streets with police tailing right behind them. He needed to stop them before they caused any more damage!

Giving chase to the criminals, he dodged bullets left and right as one of the thugs began to shoot his Mac-11 at the wall crawler, while the other fired his pistol at police in an attempt to get them to back down. Spidey was swinging from a nearby building when one of the bullets hit a police car's windshield and the car veered out of control and began to flip off of a parked car. Jumping in front of the car, Spider-Man planted his feet firmly and caught the vehicle before it could hit a woman and her boyfriend, and gently placed it down. He walked to the driver side and opened it to assess the situation. The officer was struck in the shoulder and was being helped by his partner.

"You guys okay?" Spidey asked as the officers turned to him with relief. He used his webbing to stop the bleeding on the injured officers wound.

"Thanks to you, yeah." The cop in the passenger seat thanked the hero as he grabbed the radio, "Dispatch, this is Officer Phelps, we have a squad car down and are in need of medical assistance. East 53rd Street, next to the Seagram Building."

"Copy that Phelps, an ambulance is en route to your location." The dispatcher responded.

"Much obliged," Officer Phelps thanked her, and turned to their savior, "Thank you Spider-Man. That Jameson dude is wrong about you."

"Spread the word chief, just make sure he's okay!" Spidey exclaimed as he leaped and shot a web line as multiple civilians began taking pictures of the friendly neighborhood vigilante. He caught up with the chase in no time as the thugs were closing in on a warehouse, in an escape attempt. These guys were just begging to get arrested.

Before they could reach the warehouse, Spidey landed on the van and looked inside the back.

"Heyo! You guys ran a red light or two back there." Spidey quipped as the thugs looked at him in shock.

"Oh shit, it's Spider-Man!"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"We're so fu-"

The thug with the Mac-11 dropped his gun and rushed Spidey with a bowie knife and he moved his head side to side before webbing the assailant's knife to the roof of the car. Before the other can open fire on him, Spider-Man crawled under the van and began to web the tires into oblivion.

"What the? Nonononono…" the driver started hitting the driver's wheel as the vehicle came to a stop, when a thud sounded as the van door slammed shut and the vigilante on the carpet of the van.

"I may not be able to read you your Miranda Rights, but I can tell you to surrender without me kicking your asses." Spider-Man cracked his knuckles with a grin barely visible from the mask. The thug with a pistol rushed him.

On the outside, Captain George Stacy had to hold his hand up to prevent the officers from firing on the van when it began to shake violently after Spider-Man entered the van. Shortly after, the sound of glass breaking and a thud on the road prompted the officers to move in.

Spider-Man shortly shot out of the windshield and did a 180 before swinging the other direction of the warehouse. An officer trained his gun on the web swinger when Captain Stacy placed his hand on the young man's gun. He shook his head at the young man.

"We'll get him another day son."

 _ **Line Break**_

"Aww man, I'm gonna be late!" Peter whined as he ran to Midtown High, rounding a corner and sprinting again. He had about 10 minutes to reach the school and hopefully get some breakfast before class started. He was nearing the campus when he ran into a man in a coat.

"Crap. Sorry Dr. Connors." Peter profusely apologized as he helped his teacher grab the stuff that fell out of his bag.

"It's quite alright Peter." Dr. Curtis Connors dismissed as he patted down his coat, getting rid of dirt and dust. Peter handed Connors his belongings and took off towards the school.

He reached Midtown High with 6 minutes to spare, catching his breath outside the front gates. A black limo pulled up next to the school and avoided getting covered in mud, and out stepped out Harry Osborn.

"Sup Pete, I see you just barely managed to beat me here," Harry put his hand on Peter's back as the teen still attempted to catch his breath, "I'll see you later Walter." Harry told the elderly limo driver. The driver nodded and drove away from the school, and Harry began to help Peter walk up the stairs.

"Jeez, tiger," Mary Jane "MJ" Watson called from the entrance of the school as she shoved her hands into her thick black coat, "You look like you ran all the way here."

"I almost did, some idiots led a car chase halfway here." Peter addressed the fiery red head with a cheeky grin. Mary Jane opened the doors to the school, beginning a new day.

 **A/N: Hello! Welcome to my Spider-Man story, or as I like to call it; "Another thing to distract me from making progress on my other stories!"**

 **With Avengers: Infinity War coming out next week(April 27** **th** **), the hype has caused me to write this story, aside from writer's block. RWBY's season ended in February and this season of Arrow has almost been as shit as season 4.**

 **Also, I'll be pulling influences from the MCU and the X-Men films.**

 **Anyways, here's the cast:**

 **Spider-Man/Peter Parker:** Tom Holland

 **Mary Jane Watson:** Laura Marano

 **Gwen Stacy:** Chloe Grace Moretz

 **Harry Osborn:** Nick Robinson

 **Aunt May:** Marisa Tomei

 **Norman Osborn:** Christian Bale

 **Eddie Brock:** Tom Hardy

 **Captain George Stacy:** Dennis Leary

 **Ben Parker:** Tom Hanks

 **The Avengers:** MCU Counterparts

 **X-Men:** Film counterparts

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D:** MCU counterparts.

 **Reed Richard: Matt Bomer**

 **Sue Storm:** Johanna Braddy

 **Johnny Storm:** Ansel Elgort

 **Ben Grimm:** Alan Tudyk

I do not own Spider-Man, The Avengers, X-Men, or any other Marvel properties.


End file.
